Dragon Ball: Genesis Chronicles
by pyroknight95
Summary: Years following the events of Dragon Ball Z, The Earth has become a bit of a hot spot for many different alien species thanks to the recognition of Goku and Vegeta as two of the strongest in the Universe. Though a time of peace has swept over Earth, fighting is still a pivotal part of life. Follow Goku's pupil as she studies and trains to become the world's strongest in her story.


Chronicles 7

About: Years following the events of Dragon Ball Z, The Earth has become a bit of a hot spot for many different alien species thanks to the recognition of Goku and Vegeta as two of the Universe's strongest fighters. With many of the Z - fighters living their lives as normal and time passing, a calm has fallen over the Earth. In this time however, a young woman named Hitomi, student of the turtle hermit, Krillin, and the legendary fighter himself, Son Goku. Living the life of an average teenager as well as a martial artist, the young woman trains in order to become the strongest martial artist on the planet. With aliens, demons, and every other oddity in the world nesting on Earth, can the human woman achieve her goal? Stay tuned to find out.

Characters:

 **Hitomi** \- A sixteen year old martial artist who received a majority of her tutelage and life lessons from her masters, Krillin and Goku. After being found on the streets of West City at a young age by Goku following one of his visits to Bulma's home, Hitomi was taken in by Goku to live with the Son family for brief time to live on Mount Paozu. It's during this time that she meets Chi-Chi and is treated like a natural daughter to her while also meeting a young Son Makoto. Similar to her own children, Chi-Chi begins having the young girl tutored for an education though Goku ensures that Hitomi receives training, something that the girl seems to actually enjoy doing. Eventually, he introduces her to the new turtle hermit, Krillin, who takes her on as a student as well. As a student to them both, the young woman has had interactions with the Son family, Krillin's family, the Briefs, and the other Z fighters. Being the student of two of the most famous turtle school fighters, Hitomi has learned and created techniques revolving around the style. She is around 5ft 7in and weighs 145 lbs. Though she does excel in close quarters combat, she is also able to draw upon several energy techniques that are equally as devastating including the Kamehameha wave and the Destructo Disc (Kienzan). With long raven locks that reach to the center of her back and gray colored eyes, Hitomi stands as a protagonist striving to find success in the martial arts world.

Notable techniques: Kamehameha, Destructo Disc, Full power energy wave, Kaioken

 **Amaya** \- The seventeen year old granddaughter of Vegeta and Bulma who is the daughter of Trunks. Weighing in at 155 lbs and standing at 5ft 8in, the lavender haired martial artist dedicates herself to training everyday. Despite having the laid back Capsule Corp tycoon as a father, the young woman took more after her grandfather and valued training, discipline, and battle over the more simplistic life. Even still, there are moments where she indulges herself through purchasing things that she wants like clothes are a car. As a child, Bulma doted on her which made her spoiled though Vegeta's critical nature kept her in line. In that way, she inherited both of their arrogant natures with Trunks' influence seeming minor aside from her intelligence. She fancies herself as a rival to both Hitomi (due to their tournament match) and Makoto (due to familial history). With the goal of growing ever stronger, Amaya continues to improve in order to become a master fighter.

Notable techniques: Galick Gun, Buster Cannon, Final Flash, Full power energy wave

Transformations: Super Saiyan

 **Son Makoto** \- A young martial artist at the age of seventeen. As the son of Goten and Grandson of Goku, this haughty young man possess ample amounts of natural talent in martial arts as well as lots of raw since he was young, Makoto idolized Goku as a hero since he saved the planet on multiple occasions. This led to the boy gaining a superiority complex over many of the other people his age. Another factor to that is his father's choice of establishing a fighting academy where he is the top student. That is not to say that he's all talk, as he is not. Makoto has won the Junior division of the martial arts tournament on many different occasions and remains as a bit of popular icon in west city where he lives alongside the Brief family. He and Amaya dislike each other as they are both stubborn and overconfident while also possessing a rivalry of sorts stemming from childhood. Standing at 5ft 10in and 190 lbs, Makoto is a very capable fighter and ally to Hitomi.

Notable techniques: Kamehameha, DIE DIE missile barrage, Full Power Energy Wave, Soaring Dragon Strike

Transformations: Super Saiyan

 **Prince Sleet** \- Prince of the Frost Demons under the new order of the Frost Demons following the death of Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold. With the remaining Frost Demons in a state of panic and turmoil following the downfall of the Cold Empire, many battles were held in order to establish the leader of the unruly demons. After battles, both political and literal, Sleet's father, Glacier, was crowned King of the Frost Demon empire. Growing up as a prince following this, Sleet was a rather silent young boy who longed to be a powerful and just leader, as his father was. Admiring the noble acts that his father had put in place like releasing the planets owned by the Cold empire back to the people and forbidding any further actions of planet subjugation by Frost demons, Sleet trained hard to make sure that he would be both a knowledgeable and powerful heir to the throne. Tragedy struck one night when Frost Demons began elevating their discouraging natures with the new king's acts and murdered him. Before they could murder a now teenaged Sleet, it is revealed that his father had put him in a space pod and sent him to a safe quadrant where the malevolent killers wouldn't be able to locate or harm him. It is here that he meets his soon to be friends and begins growing accustomed to life on the planet Earth. Sleet stands at 6ft 5in and weighs 200 lbs in his base form (Frost demon first transformation). He has black and white coloration on his skin in different segments and wears armor corresponding with it. Sleet's eyes are a very piercing blue color however, an oddity amongst the Frost Demons, it would seem.

Notable Techniques: Death beam, Death Ball, Full power energy wave, masterful skill with a sword

 **Timpani** \- In terms of human years, Timpani is a fifteen year old Namekian monk and healer who is currently under the tutelage of Dende as he trains to become the next guardian of the strengthened bonds between New Namek and Earth, Namekians made pilgrimages to Earth where they could train, gain strength, knowledge or more mystic arts before deciding whether or not they wished to return to Namek or stay on Earth. Timpani's father was a Namekian who migrated from Namek and decided to stay on Earth, settling down near the base of Korin's tower. After spending a few years getting accustomed to Earth custom and meditating, Timpani's father gave birth to the young Namekian through process of spitting out his egg. Following his birth, the young boy was educated on Namekian history as well as Earthly custom, rounding him out naturally. When he reached the age, he was permitted to further his studies by attending West City and it's educational facilities. As he grew older, however, he became curious about the large tower that lay near their home and one day after class, Timpani flew upwards through the clouds. When he finally reached the top, the young Namekian found himself surprised when he was confronted with an adult Namekian that he'd never seen before as well as a genie. Conversing with them both, Timpani discovered that he was conversing with the guardian of Earth, Dende and his assistant, Mr. Popo. After much discussion and negotiation between Timpani, Dende, and Timpani's father, it was agreed on that the young Namekian would be allowed to study under Dende so long as he consistently performed well in his classes and did not spend too much time goofing off. With that squared away, Timpani began studying the healing arts from Dende and learning the basics of combat from his father and Piccolo, who resides on the lookout. Timpani is the shortest, coming in at 5ft 5in and weighs 130 lbs.

Notable techniques: Masenko, Special Beam Cannon, Advanced healing techniques, skilled with a staff, Namekian ability to stretch

 **Tsubaki (Gumbuulina)** \- Everyone knows the story of how Buu came to create himself a wife and began producing offspring. That was how the race of the Majin began. Directly descended from Buu herself, Tsubaki (originally named Gumbuulina by her father) quickly decided to move out of the household that was built by her father in order to escape his childish nature. After leaving that home, the Majin wandered the Earth in order to find a place to call home while hoping to also gain more knowledge. Eventually, she found refuge in an old and abandoned research lab. There she was able to occupy her time reading notes and subject files in order to further her knowledge on a few subjects. Coming out for food on occasion, Tsubaki came to appreciate the silence of her new home and became a lover of nature, valuing plants and animals in the forest quite a lot. Being a direct descendent of Buu, she can take a lot of punishment and regenerate from most attacks so long as there is something of her to reform. Though she does seem to be the typical angsty and annoyed young adult, Tsubaki is surprisingly kind and down to Earth, acting as a bit of a motherly figure in regards to the group. She also acts as a motivator to the younger people that she knows, encouraging them to try their best. Tsubaki also loves her parents despite the fact that she ran away from home. It's no secret that she begins attempting to visit her family once she becomes friends with Hitomi, seeing all of the ties that she and her friends have established with family and close friends. After socializing a bit, the Majin has become more open and willing to bond with those in the world around her, allowing her a new chance to gain more bonds. She stands at 5ft 8in though she can change her shape and weighs 100 lbs.

Notable Techniques: Vanishing ball, Instantaneous transmission, Chocolate beam, absorption, Flame shower breath, Full power energy wave

Transformation: Tsubaki can draw on the true nature of her father and revert into a more Kid Buu like state. In this form, she retains her scarf as an indicator while she gains a large boost in terms of power and speed though she is more susceptible to becoming insane.

 **Chikyu** \- A young man hailing from the New Crane School established by Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu, two of the Z-Fighters. Chikyu was born to two lovers of martial arts who furthered their studies after the defeat of Kid Buu. In those following years, Chikyu was born. From there, the two enrolled into the Crane School which had been set up by two warriors who helped defend the world in the past. As proud students, the parents quickly rose to the top. As Chikyu began to grow older, he too walked the path of the martial artist with amazing success. At the age of four, the brunette mastered the Dodonpa technique and was on his way to mastering Afterimage and Tri-beam. Around this time, Master Tien saw to it that the young boy was entering as many tournaments as possible, honing his skills all the while. With a few tournament victories under his belt, the Crane Student learned much patience and diligence though he began to crave more than the same opponents from year to year. With the blessings of his parents and masters, Chikyu departed from his temple and began a journey around the world in order to become the planet's strongest fighter amongst the many different races that the planet boasts. This journey would bring him to challenge Hitomi in order to declare the world's strongest Earthling.

Notable techniques: Four Witches Technique, Multi-form, Dodonpa, Tri-beam, Solar Flare, Afterimage


End file.
